


Sweet Dreams

by songofariver



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hair, M/M, Will is a Mess, basically it's just cute innocent stuff, tbh u could probably read it as non-shippy but idgaf because i'm hannigram garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofariver/pseuds/songofariver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the kinkmeme. Will is having a hard time, and Hannibal pets his hair till he falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme prompt: [here](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=8033635#cmt8033635)  
> i got online intending to write porn, but this happened instead. fml.  
> (also if there are mistakes or weird grammar or shit, bear in mind it's 3 am and i'm pretty drunk, i'll fix them later, gotta post this right now b4 i wimp out.)  
> feedback is appreciated!

Will visits fairly frequently.

This doesn't really come as a surprise to Hannibal (Will's incredible mind is intricately intertwined with Hannibal's own; why wouldn't he?), but it _does_ surprise everyone else. Chilton still gives Will that look when he comes in to see him, raising his eyebrows with lips drawn into a thin line. Jack knows that Will needs the advice, but even _he_ can't entirely hide his skepticism.

It is on one such occasion that Will comes in, this time at a far later hour than normal. Hannibal awakens to the oh-so-familiar sound of his companion's footsteps coming down the long hall. He sits up, turns to the glass.

The nearly permanent bags under the man's eyes are darker-defined than they usually are; he is tense, and he looks utterly exhausted. "Sorry," he starts, voice a little rough, "I- shit, I probably woke, you, didn't I, I just. I needed-"

"Shh," the cannibal interrupts, rising to his feet. He moves to the glass with the same flawless grace that he always has had. "It is always a pleasure to see you, dear Will."

Will snorts, bringing a hand up to rub his stubbly jaw. "Yeah," he mutters, "sure," half joking but also knowing that his ex-therapist is speaking all too genuinely. Clearing his throat, Will approaches the glass and lowers himself to the floor, as he has on one or two other occasions. "Do you mind if I ask you about some things? I... there's a lot on my mind. With this current case, and all. And I'm not getting much sleep as it is, so I might as well make use of my time, right." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Any time."

And thus, time passes.

There is a certain ease that comes with knowing a person's mind so intimately. Their words are still chosen very carefully, sure, but they know they have very little-to-nothing left to hide from one another. And Will; Will hates to admit it, he can't even admit it to himself that with Hannibal he feels more genuine, more _real_ , than with anyone else. It used to scare him, and somewhere in the back of his mind it still does. But right now, with the whole world against him, Hannibal's presence brings him a very welcome peace.

Will leans back against the glass as he speaks. His eyes are closed as he recounts for Hannibal gruesome details of crime scenes, complex and vivid descriptions of corpses coming out in a soft and gentle stream of words. And when Hannibal - sitting directly on the other side of the glass from him - reaches over and slips his fingers through the air holes, very tenderly brushing against Will's dark hair... Will doesn't pull away. This continues for some time; Will talking and Hannibal listening, stroking his soft curls and providing him with the comfort of companionship that he so desperately needs.

"..."

"...Will?"

Will has gone quiet. His head lolls against his shoulder, and Hannibal realizes that he is finally getting the sleep that he needs.

He looks so _peaceful_. From this angle Hannibal cannot see Will's face clearly, but the man's breathing is slow, calm, and his posture has eased its tension. Hannibal can't help but smile a little at the fact that Will can fall asleep here, despite all that has happened between them. He knew all along that their bond could provide Will with the solace that he needed; all that it took was an especially stressful case and a lack of sleep to prove it to Will as well.

"Sleep well," he whispers, breath fogging the glass somewhat. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
